


Tontos enamorados

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, TaiTen, Teens in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Los exámenes finales se acercaban y Tenma no sabe mucho de inglés, pero cuenta con las lecciones especiales de un siempre paciente Taiyou.





	Tontos enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Un encargo para @_ShuriShu_. Disfruta el TaiTen ^^!

— No es tan difícil como tú crees, Tenma.

—¡Es porque no estas en mi posición, Taiyou!

Ya era la cuarta vez que Taiyou repetía esa misma oración, y la cuarta vez que Tenma le respondía de la misma manera.

—Ustedes dos parecen un disco rayado— Dijo Kariya, mientras que cerraba un gran libro de álgebra y se levantaba de su asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Pero es difícil, Kariya!

El grito de Tenma consiguió que el encargado de la biblioteca de la escuela secundaria Raimon le mandara a callar con solo una mirada a través de sus gruesos lentes de pasta roja. Tenma y todos los que estaban en su mesa se disculparon, asegurando que no volvería a suceder.

—Solo exageras— Kariya devolvió el libro a su estantería y tomó su bolso— Llegare tarde a cenar así que me voy.

—Te acompaño—Dijo Tsurugi, algo irritado— No me concentro con Tenma llorando por que no sabe inglés.

—Eso… No es cierto— Tenma apretó su lapíz en su mano y buscó ayuda en sus otros compañeros de estudio — ¿Verdad que estudiar conmigo es divertido?

El silencio inmediato que se formó en la mesa era ensordecedor, tanto que llamó la atención del bibliotecario. Aoi siguió ayudando a Shinsuke con su práctica de química, Hikaru empezó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso con rapidez.

—¡Yo también voy tarde a cenar! ¡No es que considero a Tenma una molesta distracción!

Después de esa nerviosa explosión de honestidad de parte de Hikaru, Aoi y Shinsuke guardaron frenéticamente sus cuadernos y estuches de lápices. Hikaru tomó a Kariya de la muñeca, quién trataba de aguantar una carcajada, para salir avergonzado de la biblioteca, Aoi y Shinsuke les siguieron, viendo su oportunidad de buscar paz en otro lado. Tsurugi fue el único que se despidió con un simple gesto de su mano y dejó a un confundido Taiyou y a un molesto Tenma solos en la biblioteca.

—Parece que solo somos tú y yo…

—¡¿Tú no crees que soy molesto?! ¡¿Verdad?!

Tenma tomó a Taiyou por las solapas de la chaqueta de su uniforme, acercandolo a su cara que se encontraba llorosa luego de haber sido rechazado por todos sus amigos. Ojalá y el bibliotecario no les hubiera mandado a callar de nuevo, por qué la repentina cercanía con Tenma no molestaba a Taiyou en lo absoluto. Taiyou se disculpó con el bibliotecario y luego puso su mano sobre las de Tenma.

—Si lo pensara, no estaría aquí. ¿Cierto?

Era tan fácil animar a Tenma, solo con esas palabras una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando entendió que Taiyou le apoyaría hasta el final.  

—Tienes razón. Algo que me ayudaría es jugar soccer, ¡El soccer me ayuda a relajarme y concentrarme!

—Aunque me encantaría jugar contigo, vine de mi escuela para ayudarte con tus finales de inglés, no a jugar soccer. Será otro día.

—Si, tienes razón. 

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Taiyou pensó que al fin podrían avanzar un poco en los extractos de esa novela que trataban de leer, solo que Tenma habló antes de que Taiyou lo hiciera.

—¿Sabes quien más tiene la razón? El soccer siempre tiene la razón.— Tenma sostuvo su barbilla entre sus dedos e hizo un esfuerzo para pensar— ¿Si escribo que la respuesta es soccer, cuantos puntos me darian?

Taiyou miro a Tenma, a la libreta abierta en la mesa, luego al bibliotecario quien había escuchado la pregunta, y ambos a Tenma, con sorpresa y preocupación marcada en sus rostros.

—¡E-Era un chiste! ¡No se lo tomen tan en serio!

El bibliotecario y Taiyou suspiraron al unísono antes de que el hombre terminara de arreglar los libros en la estantería y regresará a su puesto detrás del escritorio frente a la entrada de la biblioteca. Ambos chicos regresaron a leer el párrafo escrito completamente en inglés, era de una novela que Tenma no conocía, pero Taiyou recordaba haberla leído hace mucho. Una novela romántica.

—Si terminas de leer las últimas tres líneas, quizás tengamos tiempo para jugar un rato en el parque.

Tenma vio a Taiyou por el rabillo del ojo, y era imposible no notar el pequeño sonrojo que se formó debajo de sus ojos azules. Su corazón se exaltó en ese momento, en verdad extrañaba jugar soccer con Taiyou.

—¿Puedes jugar?

—Estoy bien, Tenma. ¡Últimamente estoy lleno de energía!— Puso su puño en su propio pecho y su sonrisa calmo a Tenma— Y también estoy lleno de energía para estudiar Inglés.

—Woah… Regalame algo de eso….

Ambos rieron y Tenma empezó a leer lo que Taiyou le había estado enseñando toda la tarde. Quizás la promesa de jugar soccer era el empujón que Tenma necesitaba, por que empezó a leer el texto sin detenerse o dudar de si mismo, ni siquiera necesito de que Taiyou leyera junto a él todo el tiempo. Mientras Tenma se acercaba al final del texto, Taiyou aprovechó de leer rápidamente el último diálogo, solo para saber si Tenma sería capaz de leerlo por sí solo; terminó por encontrar una frase que resonó en su interior.

— Taiyou, no sé qué significa lo último.

—Trata de leerlo, tú puedes.

Taiyou espero mientras Tenma analizaba la oración, y hacía un esfuerzo para evocar sus conocimientos. Se esforzó tanto que al final pudo saber el significado de dicha oración, y por alguna razón, sus mejillas ardían y su lengua se enredó mientras trataba de pronunciarla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Ya sé que dice! ¿Que tal si lo dejamos hasta aquí y vamos al parque? ¡Se hace tarde!

Tenma trató de levantarse de su asiento, y Taiyou le tomó suavemente de la muñeca para hacer que se sentara de nuevo.

—Es malo dejar las cosas a la mitad. ¿Que dice allí?

Tenma no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Taiyou, así que la puso en su libreta, pero la oración escrita allí en bolígrafo negro tampoco le tranquilizaba.

—¿Lo leerías para mí?

Tenma hundió su cara más y más, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. Sin más preámbulos, cedió ante la presión.

_ —“We are all fools in love” _

Luego de que Tenma susurrara estas palabras, con perfecta pronunciación y dicción, Taiyou guardó sus libretas y se levantó de su asiento. Tenma le siguió y ambos se despidieron del bibliotecario antes de salir del edificio. El camino hasta el parque transcurrió en completo silencio, hasta que Tenma quiso decir algo, pero Taiyou le ganó.

—Are we fools in love Tenma?— Preguntó rápidamente, tanto que Tenma no pudo traducir lo que dijo antes de que Taiyou continuara— I think we are!

Taiyou le quitó a Tenma el balón de las manos corrió hacía la cancha al lado del río. Tenma ignoró cualquier cosa que Taiyou le hubiera dicho y lo persiguió, por que no importaba si no sabía inglés. Él sabía a qué se refería.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh esta ship es tan dulce!!! Fue divertido escribir este One-Shot!
> 
> ¡Siempre estoy disponible en Twitter como @Orioneitan para hablar de soccer mágico!


End file.
